


A New Life Newly Ended

by smolboywrites



Series: My Snuff Stuff [3]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Blood Kink, But Not in a Sad Way, Child Murder, Extremely Underage, He straight up fucks the baby so hard it dies so, M/M, Murder-Suicide, Snuff, So don't read the last paragraph if you wouldn't enjoy that, don't read if that's not what you're into, dude just gets off on shooting himself after fucking his son, it's a short part right at the end only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-09
Updated: 2019-07-09
Packaged: 2020-06-25 08:20:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19741798
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/smolboywrites/pseuds/smolboywrites
Summary: A recently divorced man see his divorce as the perfect opportunity to do what he always fantasized about, fuck the literal life out of his two month old son.





	A New Life Newly Ended

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ALWDLM](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALWDLM/gifts).



* * *

Jim was finally home after a long day of spending time with family, and was frankly sick of all "It'll get better"s and the "There's other fish in the sea"s.

He already knew the fish for him.

It was the tiny baby he was currently taking out of the car seat in his truck. 

When Jim first married his now ex-husband Richard, the two were inseparable. Jim loved him more than anything, and after a year of getting everything settled, Richard wanted to be a father. Jim was all too eager to become a father, but when they finally were able to bring their son after months of paperwork with the adoption agency, something in him changed. 

He fell in love with their son; But not in the way that a parent should fall in love with their child. 

He started having dreams of his son writhing under him as he pumped his cock in and out the infants mouth, and when it came time to give the baby a bath, he usually made up some excuse to have Richard do it because he didn't know if he'd be able to control himself. He stopped longing for Richards touch, only fucking him when his desires became too much to bear and he worried he might do something terrible to their child. With that new strain of lost intimacy put on their relationship they got a divorce. Now Jim _knew_ he would do something terrible to their child. And he couldn't wait. 

Jim lifted the baby boy out of the car seat and carried him gently into the house. The evening light shining through the windows of the two story ranch-style house gave everything around a romantic vibe, and knowing what he was about to do made the romantic atmosphere turn him on even more. 

He set the baby down on the hardwood floor atop a soft blanket while he thought about what he was going to do. 

' _If anybody shows up while I'm doing this it will ruin everything.. for more reasons then one.'_ he thought to himself ' _but I kind of like the idea of doing it here in front of the open windows, like anybody could walk up and see me fucking the life out of my own son..'_

The dirty thoughts pushed him over the edge and put him fully in the mood. He didn't care anymore about getting caught. He didn't plan on living long after anyway. 

He got down on his knees with his son and began to pet the small baby's head. His son was a ray of light; the blonde hair, the bright green eyes, the light freckles, soft skin. Very different to Jim, who in contrast was very rugged, with dark hair and dark eyes. He admired the baby on the floor in front of him, thinking about how fucking hot this little boy was and how desperately he need to put his dick inside of him. 

He began to unbutton his sons cute dinosaur onesie, biting his lip as he thought about what he was about to do to this child. Once the onesie was all the way off he wasted no time getting started. He rubbed a finger over his sons tiny, soft nipples, and shuddered at just how soft he actually was.

"Your limp body is gonna feel so good around my dick, huh little man?" Jim asked the baby, knowing full well he couldn't possibly understand the question.

Then he leaned down and gave the small soft nipples a lick, moaning at the feeling of the baby's soft skin. After a few more licks he started to suck on his sons nipples, eliciting a little confused babble from the baby, turning Jim on immensely. 

Jim sat up and unbuttoned his own pants, his thick erection causing his pants to become very tight. After sliding his pants and boxers down he began to stroke himself gently while staring the baby beneath him, the saliva that glistened off the baby's nipples almost being enough to make him cum right there. But he stopped himself, only wanting to cum inside his small child. 

"You are so hot.." he whispered as his baby looked up and cooed at him "i can't wait to break you."

He began removing the infants diaper, and was surprised to find it totally clean. This meant less time between now and the really fun part so he obviously didn't mind. He lined his thick cock up next to the baby, seeing that if he put his full length into his son something would surely rupture. And he couldn't wait. 

He bent down to taste his little boys tiny cock, able to fit the cock and balls into his mouth entirely with ease. The baby boy just shifted around at this new feeling, and Jim almost came again thinking that the infant might be getting pleasure from his dad giving him his first, and last, blowjob.

After savoring the taste of the tiny cock for a few minutes Jim was finally ready to end this. He shifted positions so the his dick was pushing up against his sons mouth. Instinct kicked in and the little boy attempted to suck on his father's thick cock, lapping at the pre cum on the tip. Jim moaned loudly, the feeling of the tiny tongue against his cock sending shivers down his spine. He knew he needed more and he knew if he put his whole cock into the baby's mouth his jaw would break, but he didn't care. He began pushing farther in, his son immediately becoming in pain and trying to move his head and close his mouth. But Jim kept pushing farther as the baby started cry, his screams muffled by the hard cock forcing it's way into his mouth. Jim pushed until he heard a soft pop and felt his sons jaw go slack as the baby let out a blood curdling scream. He began thrusting back and forth gently, not wanting to make the baby choke before he got the chance to really kill him. He pumped his dick in and out of the infants broken mouth, letting out little moans as he felt the soft wetness of the child's gums. He looked down at his son, who's face was red and wet from crying and bit his lip as he thought about how hot the screaming and broken baby was beneath him. Jim picked up the pace, thrusting a little harder and deeper, pleasure taking over and making him forget he didn't want his son to choke. With the baby having a broken jaw he was able to slide in a lot further and he let out as moan as he sped up, before he grabbed his son by the hair and sank his cock into the baby's throat, coming straight into his stomach and filling him up.

He pulled out of the infants mouth, panting at how good and strong the orgasm was.

"That was so good baby.." Jim moaned as his son was screaming loudly now that Jim's cock wasn't stuffing his throat, and the baby's mouth just dangled open, a mix of blood and cum slowly oozing out.

Jim took a short break to catch his breath and pet his unconsolable son on the head, thinking that the little boy looked even hotter bruised and broken with cum and blood leaking out of him. But after only a minute or two he was ready to go again. He'd been waiting for this moment for so long.

He shifted positions again and lined his dick up with his son's asshole, pressing his cum-covered cock up to the baby's entrance. He knew that once he did this there was no going back. 

Putting his hands on the baby's hips and holding him up slightly, he started forcing his thick cock into the infants asshole, moaning and panting at how unbelievably tight his tiny son was. As he pushed farther in he felt the stopping point. And without missing a beat he pushed past the point of no return. He forced his way into his son and felt the baby's organs tear around his cock as the baby let out a gargled scream due to his broken jaw and throat full of cum. Jim kept pushing in, using the baby as a cock sleeve and tearing through his internal organs. As Jim finally hilted his cock all the way into the baby, blood was leaking around the base and spilling out of the baby's asshole. He started thrusting, knowing he didn't have much time left before the child passed out from pain, and so he just focused on the feeling of the baby's ruptured organs and warm blood around his cock, moaning every time the child's body was fully engulfing his cock before he pulled back out to thrust all the way in again. The baby was screaming so loudly he was sure the neighbors heard, but he didn't care. The sounds of the pained screaming and feeling of the organs being displaced by his thick cock were all he could think about, and after a few more seconds he sped up as he felt the child starting to go limp. He was actually fucking the life out of this baby. He looked down at the child and watched the blood splash out around his cock cover the floor, some blood had gotten onto his sons dick which was flopping around from how aggressively Jim was pounding him, and he watched his sons eyes as the light within them went out and he stopped crying, his jaw dangling as his head fell to the side and a surplus of blood started spilling out of his broken mouth. Jim thrust into the baby hard one last time and pumped cum straight into the infants shredded organs. 

He held there for a second, shooting rope after rope of hot cum into the even hotter mix of broken organs and blood inside what used to be a happy, healthy baby boy. After he was finished he pulled out, and bent down, sucking the blood off of the dead child's tiny cock and moaning at the taste. 

Jim sat there for the next few minutes just admiring the look of his perfect son, now bruised and broken, leaking blood from every orifice. He savored the taste of the cum, blood, and saliva leaking out of the now dead infant's slack jaw, and reveled in what spilled out of his son when he tore his asshole open and let his work spill out onto the floor. 

Then he took himself up stairs to the gun cabinet, bringing a shotgun back down with him. He leaned over his son and smiled, thinking about how hot it will be when people find his lifeless body and roll him over, only to find the remnants of a baby that was fucked to death beneath him. He started stroking his cock as he pulled the trigger with his other hand, bullets tearing through him and he came one last time as his body fell on top of the infant beneath him, crushing his bones and squishing even more blood from the used baby's body.


End file.
